comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine
Logan is far from well known. Most people would know him as nothing more than that hairy, short Canadian guy often seen at whatever bar they've seen him at. Those that know the teachers of Xavier's Institute, will no doubt also know he is one of them. As Wolverine however, he is known to be a member of the X-Men. He isn't known for his social graces. Logan's known to most government organizations, he's generally a known mutant and considered a world class black ops operative, although it's been reported that he'd fallen off the grid for a while, and is now no longer active for anyone, it can be presumed he's a high level clearance file, and that most government agencies are keeping a file on him. Background Wolverine's life began in Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada, sometime between 1882 and 1885, a couple of weeks before the 19th of April. The mutant who would come to be known simply as "Logan" was first born with the name James Howlett, the illegitimate son of a rampant affair between Elizabeth Howlett (who was married to John Howlett, owner of a large estate) and the Howletts' grounds-keeper, Thomas Logan. As a boy, James was notably frail and prone to bouts of allergic attacks, often kept in bed by sickness and other physically restraining symptoms. He was largely neglected by his mother, who had been institutionalized for a time following the death of her first son, John Jr. in 1897. James was constantly under the pressure of his grandfather, Mr. Howlett, who believed that James required constant punishment by a strong hand, in order to be raised properly. "Firm, but fair," was what Mr. Howlett said to justify his abusive actions. Regardless, nothing would prepare James for the happenings and tragedies life would send his way. Thomas, in a drunken stupor and armed with a shotgun, invaded the Howlett Estate with his son and attempted to take his former lover Elizabeth with him. John, Sr. attempted to stop him and Thomas shot him in the head, in cold blood. James had just entered the room when this occurred and his mutation finally manifested: bone claws extended from the backs of his hands and he attacked the intruders with uncharacteristic ferocity, killing Thomas immediately. Already an emotionally disturbed woman since the death of her first son, Elizabeth, completely unhinged, drove James away and took her life immediately afterward with a blast from Thomas' gun. Thus leaving James Howlett completely and utterly alone for the first time in his life. James flees into the wilderness and does not emerge for many years. By the time he does, he simply goes by the name Logan. He lives as a drifter, gambling, killing and fighting for a living until his travels take him to the island of Madripoor where he first encounters the organization known as HYDRA. He witnesses them pulling the strings behind the scenes of world events and that lights a fire in him he hadn't felt in a long time. Thus did he decide to return home to Canada and fight in World War I. Despite his highly meritorious and valorous service during the war, Logan falls out with his unit, The Devils Brigade, after he repeatedly finds himself at odds with his officers. He leaves the army and starts living off the land again. During this time he meets a native woman named Silver Fox and they marry, living happily together until shes abducted by another animalistic mutant named Sabertooth. This act sends Logan over the edge as he hunts down Sabertooth in rage. While, sadly, he does not find them during his journey, he comes to Japan and meets the renowned martial arts master named Ogun. Ogun takes Logan under his wing and trains him in Japanese martial arts and philosophy, helping Logan control his animalistic nature and mature from a simple brute to a sophisticated warrior. Following his time in Japan Logan wandered the world again fighting in the Mexican Revolution, working as a bandit, a bootlegger, a PI and many other things. All the while learning new skills and trades. Among his teachers during this time is the father of Black Widow, who teaches Logan how to be spy but their partnership ends with Logan being involved in the mans untimely death and Natasha's adoption by Ivan. When the Second World War begins Logan returns to Canada where he joins the Canadian special forces and crosses paths with Captain America, Nick Fury and Black Widow. After the war he tries to give up fighting and become a monk but his enemies soon find him, killing his fellow monks and sending Logan to once again wander the world alone. Logan lives the life of a nomad until he is picked up by Team X and has his memories altered once again. He fights in Vietnam for the US Government alongside Silver Fox and Sabertooth completely unaware of their past history. Its during this time he is given the name Wolverine. Despite the modifications to his memory and Team Xs efforts to keep Logan under their thumb, he and Sabertooth renew their hatred for each other in short order. With the help of distractions and the mutants presence, Logan manages to escape to freedom. He doesn't stay gone for long before he is recaptured and, in what proves to be a poor decision by Team X, he is modified by bonding Adamantium to his skeleton. The pain of the process taxes Logan's healing factor to its limits and sends him into an absolutely feral state. In his rage he kills most of the scientists working on him and claws his way through dozens of highly trained operatives to get out of the Weapon X facility to freedom. Now calling himself Wolverine, he becomes a wanderer again until he is tracked down by Heather and James Hudson while in Canada. The pair are superheroes working for the Canadian government under the code-names Vindicator and Guardian. They bring Logan in and he is given over to Department H, where he is reformed and pressed into service in the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight. His time with the team is marked by intense disputes with the teams other members as well as unrequited feelings for Heather Hudson. After Logan leaves Alpha Flight, he travels into the United States and while he's there, a fateful destiny causes him to encounter Professor Charles Xavier, finding him after a run in with mutant terrorists including Sabertooth calling themselves the Brotherhood of Mutants. Despite only coming with Charles because the telepathic mutant promises to restore his memory, Logan soon finds himself part of a new team: the X-Men. A group of mutants working to protect humanity and mutantkind alike. Despite thinking their cause was hopeless and not getting along with their leader, Cyclops (and being in love with Cyclops' on-again, off-again lover, Jean Grey), deep down Logan likes the team and the school it was based out of and finds in it something he had never had before: a home. Joining the X-Men brings Wolverine to the attention of the hero community at large. He'd met Captain America (during world war 2, known as 'Lucky James', but Cap didn't know about his healing factor), the Hulk and others in the past but never as a fellow hero, and while he doesn't always get along with everyone he meets (coughs), he definitely makes a name for himself as a known hero in short order. Through the school and the X-Men, Logan finds he makes powerful, personal connections to Charles Xavier and Jean Grey, as well as some of Xavier Institute students; such as Kitty Pryde and Jubilee, becoming something of a father-figure or at least a big brother to the both of them. (despite he officially thinks them as his adopted daughters) When it came to his team, Logan always got along best with Nightcrawler, Colossus and Jean Grey but eventually came to respect the others, yes, even Cyclops. Thats not to say Logan didnt have his friction with some of the team or the students and he often left to go travelling, but he always returned. The longest of these trips happened after Jean Grey's transformation into Dark Phoenix, leading to her death. The second came after her return bringing up old feelings he thought he had forgotten. It was during this period Logan would meet his much younger, female clone Laura Kinney, aka X-23, aka Talon. The two started off fighting, but came to understand one another (at least to some degree) with Logan watching over her from afar until she joined Xavier's School and eventually, the X-Men. He eventually ended up in Japan, more than happy to let Laura take on his codename, but ended up fighting Yashida Shingen and meeting and falling in love with Mariko, though eventually they would part ways due to Mariko's role in her family's business. She would later be killed by Sabertooth and Logan would once again wander, returning periodically to Xavier's before hitting the road again. Now Logan is back, seemingly over his loss for now, and fitting back into the peaceful routine of the school until the next adventure comes calling. ...and he's always ready for a friendly game of 'SNIKT!'. Personality *'Raging': Logan has a tendency to get angry....alot. He is naturally short tempered, and harm to his friends can send Logan into a berserker rage..where morality goes completely out the window and he becomes an animal...a killing machine. Word to the wise? play it safe: DOn't make him angry. *'Protective': Logan has the spirit of a guardian angel. He cares and cares deeply, despite his cold and gruff demeanor. For his friends and those he loves, there is no distance he wouldn't cross, no pain he wouldn't suffer, and no opponent he wouldn't face. It's just how he works...besides, whoever scorned him has something coming. *'Cold': Logan's lived a very long and very hard life. He's had to learn lessons over and over again, and while he may be a big softy on the inside, on the outside he's an insufferable grouch who looks like he hates everything. Somehow it's attracted many friends and foes over the years, but underneath that cold exterior is a warrior's honor, a defender, and a lover more than a fighter. *'Broken': Logan's lived a -very- long time. He's fallen in love. He's made friends. He's had kids even! But one way or another, everything always ends the exact same way: everyone is dead, and Logan is still alive to wander the earth. Thanks to this he avoids getting close to people, out of fear that he'll lose them too. This heavily fuels his protective nature. Much of his beer-drinking is in mourning for those he lost. *'Prideful': Logan has tons and tons...and tons...and tons...AND TONS of pride. He can be lured into fights pretty easily and he tends not to hold back when he fights scumbags. He won't kill an unarmed man though, his honor and his pride more often than not being the same thing. Logs First Player's Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-03-27 - Jailbreak a Hundred Miles High - X-Men are called in for backup when SHIELD loses contact with a prison transport, and the nuclear power supply is off the charts. *2011-04-01 - No Killie! - Scott meets up with Logan to try and talk him out of killing Creed. *2011-04-04 - Agent 69, I mean 96! 96! - Logan meets up with his S.H.I.E.L.D. handler. And he is such a Cupcake! *2011-04-08 - A Tale as Old as Time - Logan tracks Creed to a farmhouse in upstate New York to rescue Jubilee. *2011-04-16 - Radiation Girl & Killer Tomatoes - The Hazmat-Girl is in trouble, and the X-Men + Generation backup arrive to save the day. Of course, Wolverine has to go and get fifty restraining orders filed against him... (DG: 2011-04-16 - Friends of Humanity Protest Almost Turns Riot) *2011-04-24 - School Chaos - Members of the Friends of Humanity attack Harlem Highschool to generally wreck the place. Members of the X-Men arrive to put a stop to this. (DG: 2011-04-24 - Destruction at Bronx High School) *2011-06-02 - Memorial Day Gossip - People gather to celebrate Memorial Day in Stark Enterprises fashion of grandness. *2011-06-25 - Damn That Fury! - Going after rumored government information on Mutants, C.A.T. and Logan both end up with some very unpleasent surprises sprung by no other than our beloved Nick Fury. *2011-07-16 - Avengers in Danger! - Wolverine appears at the Avenger's Mansion under pretense. He ends up telling them about a plot against the Avengers. In the end, they discover it has already started. *2011-07-23 - Cap Says Hail HYDRA! - The Avengers travel to Mt. Fuji to stop a brain washing plot of HYDRA against the Avengers. Back-up is there however, and is sorely needed when one of their own betrays them. *2011-09-10 - Are You Sure She's Mine? - While shopping in downtown North Salem, Scott runs into a very strange woman, and Logan thinks he is being helpful. *2011-10-09 - Pain and Screams - When Kimura goes hunting for the escaped Subject Twenty Three, she encounters Logan, and the two fight up the old town! (MRM: 2011-10-09 - Aliens Among Us!) *2012-01-13 - Bong Has Rung and Ducks Amuck - Doctor Bong makes a flying castle and unleashes a horde of ninja ducks against the Avengers and the X-Men. And just when you thought it was safe to stop taking you anti-psychotics.. (MTV: 2012-01-13 - The Bong Has Rung) Second Player's Logs *2012-08-20 - Life and the X-Verse - Logan returns to the Mansion and talks with some of the students of life, and they ruminate on what it is to have fun. *2012-08-28 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Shorter Than I Expected - Meeting for the first time, the wheels begin to turn as two deadly Weapon Projects unit. *2012-08-31 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dark X-Men and Grey Gen-Xers - Fantomex leads a team - in his own soloist way - to storm a Weapon Plus satellite facility for information on the new Sentinel. NPC'ed Logs *2013-01-13 - Cutscene: Smells like Sabretooth - Logan pays a visit to an 'old friend' for some answers, and only gets more mysteries instead. *2013-03-25 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 8 - Clay is grasping for dependable help, and goes to Wolverine for salvation, and ends up getting the girl version instead. Third Player's Logs *2013-06-05 - Juggs Visits Yankee Stadium - The Green Goblin is up to no good, setting up bombs in da neighborhood. And the Juggernaut smashed up the place like he didn't care! We all should've moved back to Bel Air. Source *2013-06-23 - Man of Mettle - Logan faces one of the rare things from his past that can give him nightmares. *2013-07-19 - Shock Blocked - It's a concert in the park starring Dazzler, but Livewire is a harsh music critic! Fourth Player's Logs *2013-12-08 - Bringing Back Jubes - Logan and Laura go to rescue Jubilee. Blood is spilt. *2014-01-10 - Mission: Intergang: Freaks in the Night - The Mutant Liberation Front stages an assassination attempt on Norman Osborne during a campaign stop in his mayoral run. Spider-Man and the X-Men swing in, as does someone far nastier! (DB: 2014-01-14 - Freaks and Fights) *2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! - During a routine prisoner transfer, Magneto shows up, intending to deliver justice of his own. *2014-01-20 - Talking with Logan - Blowing off some steam, John has an encounter with the Wolverine, and gets some advice. Fifth Player's Logs *2014-04-30 - A Family Af-Fail - Rina introduces her new boyfriend to Wolverine. Overprotective father doesn't even begin to describe it. Monet prevents too much bloodshed. *2014-05-01 - The Chat - Wolverine has a 'chat' with Monet. *2014-05-29 - Warehouse Raid - Batwoman, Hope, and Wolverine investigate a warehouse owned by Hamilton Arms in London. *2014-06-07 - Deadpool and Dragons - Let me explain. No, there is too much. Let me sum up. Someone tries to kill Deadpool with meteors. *2014-06-27 - Unauthorized Mirror - Steve Rogers has had a heck of a week and it's only going to get crazier when he encounters Wolverine. *2014-07-05 - A Coffee a Day pt 2 - Continuation of scene where Nico vanished in L.A. Reappears in N.Y.! *2014-07-26 - Apokolips Now!: Brimstone & Hellfire - A strange seed is delivered to Pym, but him and Tony don't realize what they have until it's too late. (2014-07-26 - Channel Six Bulletin: Mansion Crashed) *2015-09-23 - Why Did It Have to be Ninjas? - Batman and Wolverine beat up an army of ninjas. Nuff said. NPC'ed Logs *2016-07-12 - Kimura: Megan Kidnapped - Logan and Laura are hanging out in the X-Mansion when a package arrives for Laura. It contains a ghastly invitation to a fight, they accept it and come to Megan's rescue. Sixth Player's Logs * 2017-09-22 - Atlantic City Showdown - The X-Men travel to Atlantic City to do battle with the Shadow King. The stakes? The life and freedom of one of their own: Bobby Drake. *2018-04-17 - Supergirls at Xavier's - Linda and Mia come to Xavier's Gallery Wolverineballpoint.jpg|Credit to Nebezial @ DeviantArt Wolverinethoughts.jpg|Can't swim worth a damn Hobby.png|Logan pursuing his hobby Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken